exactly like home
by mercyn
Summary: oh my, the fourth and eleventh squad actually have something in common? really? well in a Kurosaki's point of view on life they do.


**people, i have taken a break from writing it's bonding time and instead write oneshots or twoshots until inspiration comes running back. so bear with me kay? not to mention that the exams are here. God help me pass it. come on pray with me. well have fun reading.**

* * *

Karin stood outside the eleventh division's door, her hands fidgeting a little. To her left was the captain of the said division and it's lieutenant on his shoulder. And to her right was the fifth and third seat of the 11th. Then behind them all was her brother, father and the rest of the people interested enough to come and see her initiation. Karin still didn't know why they came, it's not like they would see anything. The initiation process for her to be a part of the 11th squad was determined by the division's members and only the division's members. The process, metaphorically speaking, was for her to fight her way up the ladder until she beat up all the members lower than her rank and still stands. Since she was trying for fourth seat (the former retired, something about Yachiru and nicknames), she has to fight everybody under her, from unseated to sixth seat. Yumichika was an exception because we all know the only reason why he wants to be fifth seat is because the number five is _pretty_. Plus, anybody that is ranked higher than her has to stay outside. They might influence the squad's decision on if they want to respect her or not. In her opinion it was a stupid tradition. Why do you have to fight everybody? She's already stronger than them and it'll be just a waste of time.

"Hey kid, I'd say good luck, but you won't need it." Karin grinned up at her future captain. In his own way Kenpachi is beginning to treat her like he would Yachiru. Maybe less than Yachiru but still treat her more important than most people. Maybe it's because she was the strawberry's sister. Well, whatever it is at least the fighting is fun.

"I know. But I still don't get why I have to go through this though." Karin complained. Even though his spiky head blocked out most of the sun, she still had to squint.

Yumichika answered for Kenpachi, "it's the only way to get the idiots in there to respect you. Our squad is mildly barbaric-"

"Yeah, mildly, right," Ichigo snorted

Yumi glared at him before continuing, "So violence is the only form of persuasion they'll listen to."

"Fine I get it. But why can't you go in with me Yuma." Karin whined.

"Because I already saw you fight, no need to go in there and do nothing."

"That's a stupid excuse Yumi."

"I know, but it's an excuse right? And that's all that matters." Yumichika said airily waving his hand.

Karin pouted for a bit then glared at the man who acts like a woman.

"Why do you want Yumichika to go with you? Don't tell me you're scared, Karin." Renji teased peering over Ikkaku's shoulder.

"Shut up Renji! I'm not scared" Karin growled, _I'm just a little nervous, _Karin added to herself. She looked at her shaky hands, _okay a lot nervous_. She then went into a full blown private panic session within herself. Noticing this,her brother placed a hand on her shoulder. Karin looked up, Ichigo smiled gently down on her. Then he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry about it you'll do fine." He gave her a little push towards the double closed door and said in a louder voice, "Now go in there and kick some ass."

Karin smirked back, _thanks for the encouragement Ichi-nii. _She thought gratefully. Then taking a deep breath to steady her hand she pushed open the door with numerous scratch marks on it….. And immediately step aside. A blur whooshed past and slammed into the wall behind her leaving a crater. Karin smiled faintly as she stared at the bleeding man. The scene reminded her slightly of her dad on a wild hug-me-now spree. Feeling infinitely better now, she stepped inside and let the door closed behind her.

Ichigo grimaced as he saw Karin walking into the unofficial war zone of seireitei. Honestly, he wasn't too happy with his sister joining the most violent division. But she was Karin and she was stubborn. When he first protested about her choice saying it was too brutal an environment for someone like her. She argued back saying it was her afterlife, not his, and she can do whatever the hell she wants with it. After weeks of arguing Karin cornered Ichigo and shut him up in a room with her. His screams were heard nonstop for 5 minutes. When they came out Ichigo was pale and in definite pain while Karin was beaming with some blood on her knuckles. It was obvious who won the argument and everybody vowed to never ever even mention that incident in front of Ichigo again. The poor thing was traumatize enough. Now, three days after that "incident" they were all standing here waiting for Karin to finish initiation.

Yuzu was also there her initiation day into fourth squad was tomorrow since their family can't be in two places at once. They decided to split the initiation into two days. Well, for Yuzu it wasn't really an initiation like what Karin is doing, it was more of a testing day. To see if she has what it takes to be with fourth squad. Despite what they look like, this squad is the most important of them all. Next to her were Unohana-taicho and two units of the fourth. They were on stand-by to treat injuries that were bound to happen.

Some of the kidou corps was there too. Only to restrain the blubbering father of the twins. Isshin had wholeheartedly opposed his daughter's choice of division. But then he saw what happen to Ichigo and wisely kept his opinions to himself. That didn't stop him from being more annoying than usual though (if that was possible). So he now was being hold down by Bakudo number 63: Sajo Sabaku. In case he has inner motives and decides to kidnap his daughter and "save" her from the "baddies".

Five minutes past, then 30, then an hour. Though the air was heavy with the smell of blood, nothing exciting has happened yet. The onlookers were getting quite bored. Then a huge blast of reiatsu was released. It was reddish blue, huge almost pillar like blast and it was _hot_.

Kenpachi grinned his usual sharky grin, "The damn idiots in there must be peeing in their pants right now."

Ichigo smiled proudly, the only smile a brother could make, even though the situation is kind of twisted for that proud smile. If you know what I mean. Then the door opened and Karin stepped out. She was quite a sight, there was no visible injuries on her and her clothes looked untouched. Her dark hair however was matted with blood. Blood, blood everywhere. Karin was covered with it. She sheath her zanpakutos, they were back in normal mode, when Yuzu suddenly hugged her, turning her this way and that, checking for any indication that her sister had been hurt.

"Calm down, Yuz," Karin laughed, "I'm fine, the blood isn't mine. It's theirs." Karin stepped away from the door and gestured inside.

"Oh my, looks like I was right to bring the two units along." Unohana said. She waved for the units to follow her. They rushed in and begin treating everybody in the courtyard.

Everybody stepped in to see what damage Karin caused. What they saw was amazing really. It seems like there was red liquid on all available surfaces. The division members were sprawl in one weird pose or another and the people who were conscious were moaning and groaning for help. Everybody looked at Karin with horror like she was a killing machine with a serious malfunction. Catching the meaning behind the gazes, glared at them.

"Hey, I did not spill all this blood. Most of it isn't even blood. They were playing some weird game with balloons filled with red paint. I just happened to slash some with when they were throwing it at a figure that just happens to resembles Byakuya. So don't look at me like that."

"Oh"s could be heard all around. Karin snorted disgustedly, her family and their friends, unbelievable.

"So, Karin, welcome to the squad, what's your first impression of this." Hisagi asked standing in front of her with a pencil and a notebook. If he hurries this would make the front of seireitei's news magazine.

Without hesitation Karin said, "It's just like home,"

The answer surprised everyone. Even the squad's residents were shocked, and they live here. Homey was not the description that would be used to describe this place. Violent, chaotic, barbarous, no protocol or order what so ever, yeah. But homey, no. this place is actually the opposite of homey. No matter how hard he tried Hisagi couldn't get his imagination to work out that this place is like home.

Shaking his head he asked, "Umm, could you elaborate on that," they all came closer wanting to hear why she thought it was like home.

"I mean look at this place. Idiots here, idiots there, idiots everywhere. Idiots screaming, idiots fighting, idiots screaming and fighting. Idiots arguing about stupid stuff then beating each other up because of it. It's exactly like what happens at my house, except that I have two idiots while here is full of them."

Total silence greets the explanation. Yuzu was the first to laugh since she knew how true this was. Then the rest of them followed. Ichigo and Isshin just stood there, and then Ichigo began yelling at them when he finnaly realized they were laughing at him.

Kenpachi went to stand behind Karin and hoisted her up on his shoulder, the one next to Yachiru. Then he jumps on the roof that overlooked the red courtyard, Ikkaku and Yumichika shunpoed after.

Kenpachi opened his mouth and yell, "alright wussies, do you, take Karin Kurosaki to be your fourth seat. Through afterlife, hardships and battles you'll follow her. Through blood and bones. Till second death do us apart. Answer me, do you?"

In unison the whole squad stood up. Even those in pain and could barely walk. They bowed and yelled, "till second death do us apart."

"That means they do by the way," Ikkaku whispered to Karin for clarification.

Looking down on the most violent squad bow down to her made Karin smirked then laughed as she discovered something about the speech.

"Do you guys even know what that little question you asked sounds like?" Karin asked Kenpachi.

"What do ya mean it sounds like something? This is what they were saying long before I came here." Kenpachi said confused.

Laughing even harder now Karin answered, "it sounds like the marriage vows couples exchange at the wedding. It's like you just agreed to marry me into your squad."

Ikkaku and Kenpachi screwed up their faces as they understood what she was saying. While Yumi and Yachiru just laughed along Karin. Kenpachi jumped from the roof and set Karin down.

"Hey, Karin what were you guys laughing at?" Shunsui asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just how it was like the whole squad was marrying me." Karin said still laughing.

Shunsui chucked, "you caught that too? I thought I was the only one."

"I know right. I knew for years but didn't say anything cause it's kind of awkward." Matsumoto said.

Everybody else just looked at them like they were crazy. It wasn't until Yuzu whispered what they meant did the light bulb go over everybody's head.

Karin went over to her sister and threw her arm over Yuzu's shoulders. "So tomorrow is your turn. Good luck. Not that you need it though." Karin echoed what her captain said to her before.

"Thanks Karin-chan. Now let's get you to the baths. You're all covered in blood. It's gonna dry soon you know."

"Alright let's go, it's been a while since we took a bath together."

"Yeah should be fun,"

"Or do you want to instead want to spend time with Jinta. Hmmmm" Karin teased.

Yuzu's cheeks were slightly red now, "Stop it Karin-chan. You're so mean." But Karin just laughs.

* * *

**the next chapter will be yuzu's day. obviously. but review and maybe suggests what i should put in that chapter and i'll try to fit it in somewhere. thanks for reading.  
**

**MERCYN :)  
**


End file.
